Good night Sammy
by epex
Summary: Weechester. This is a fluffy one shot about life of John and boys in between the hunts. John and boys miss their dinner after a long day of driving. Dean is six, Sam is two. please review.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

It was almost seven in the afternoon, but the sun was still shining persistently at the left side of the road. It was a hot summer day and John Winchester was driving south with his two young sons in his black Impala.

Sam was in the backseat stuffed in the right side to be safe from the burning sunshine. Dean wasn't old enough to sit in the front seat, but there wasn't any shadow left in the backseat, so he was sitting next to John playing with his seat belt dully.

Sam was humming and swinging his feet at the edge of his baby car seat to entertain himself.

It was a hunting trip; the longest John Winchester had ever ventured after Mary's death, because Sammy was still so young to ride in the impala more than a day at a time.

They had hit the road this morning. According to schedule they had still a few hours to go.

Dean sat straight and stretched his neck to take look at the road from the window. Nothing has changed from the last time he had looked. Still a not very crowded highway surrounded with miles and miles of barren land.

Dean sank back in his sit disappointedly. He so wanted to ask, '_Are we there yet?_' but he knew asking didn't make them get there faster, so he decided no to.

"We are getting there in a few hours. You want us to stop and rest for a few minutes?" John asked a tried Dean. Children are easier than adults to read, and John could read his son like an open book.

"No." Dean just wanted to get to a motel as soon as possible, besides there wasn't anything interesting in this boring highway.

"Ok." John said accelerating just a little more just to get to the next town a few couple of minutes sooner.

"Daddy…" Came the impatient voice of a two year old Sammy from the backseat. "I hung'y."

They had stopped at a small restaurant at the side of the road for lunch. Dean had eaten a full hamburger, but Sam hasn't eaten much of the pale pink soup that the waitress served them as tomato soup. No wonder, even John couldn't finish the rest of the not tasty soup. He would always eat his son's left overs when ever there were something left; Dean's half sandwiches, or Sam's remaining snacks, because after he had quit his job in Lawrence they had to struggle for every dollar.

"We stop at the first place we can buy something. Ok, Sammy?" John doubted there was a place in this almost empty highway, but still he couldn't tell a hungry two year old to wait a few more hours for food.

"'k, Daddy."

John was grateful that the boys fell asleep after the sunset. They must have been so tired of this long drive.

He was also grateful that with the fall of the night the hot air that was blowing into Impala had turned cool.

They drove a few more hours before they stop and checked in a motel. John paid for three days in advance and went to get his sleeping sons out of the car.

He first took Sam out of the backseat and went to their room and laid him on the bed closer to the window. He then went back to take Dean. He laid him besides Sam on the bed. Motel rooms didn't have cribs or small beds. But fortunately his sons were still little and there was enough space for both of them on a queen sized bed. If he was lucky tonight Dean wouldn't fall from the bed in his sleep. He has always been a little energetic active kid even in his sleep.

John took a moment to admire his sleeping sons. Dean was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He had chosen his jeans last time they went for shopping, John had to admit Dean had a good taste in clothes. Sam was wearing jeans too. He was adorable in his jean romper suit with Short pants sleeves which were over his knees. Under his romper suit he was wearing a colorful stripped t-shirt with happy red, green, blue, and white colors. Dean had made fun of him for being girly when he had chosen this t-shirt. Sam wasn't old enough to worry about being girly, so when John assured him that it's a boy t- shirt, he had chosen it happily. All of Dean's efforts to make Sam choose a black t-shirt were useless.

John untied Dean's shoes and took them off, then took of his jeans and dressed him in sweat pants. Next he unbuttoned Sammy's romper suit straps and took it off to dress him in small sweat pants too. He put boy's shoes at the side of the bed and stuffed their socks in them, this way he didn't have to look for them tomorrow.

Both of the boys remained deeply sleep when John did all this, which made him realize how tired they were.

John then opened a few books he had with himself and his journal to do a little extra research while the boys where sleep and he still had time.

Two and half and hour later John Winchester was satisfied with the result of his research. He yawned noisily and stretched his legs and arms to shake away some of the stiffness, then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He was sleep before his head hit the pillow.

JW DW SW

At the middle of the night John was awaken with a soft voice. It was Sam who was calling him.

"Daddy… Dadyyyy…" He said urgently.

John reached out to turn the night stand lamp on. Sam was sitting in the bed. "What is it, Sammy?"

"I 'ung'y Daddy." He whined.

Just then John remembered that they had missed dinner. He looked at his watch with sleepy eyes.

"Sam, it's two in the morning." He said wearily.

Well Sam didn't have any idea what two in the morning meant, he just knew that he was hungry. "I hungyyy." Sam said louder and with a little bit of anger to make his father understand that he was not going to sleep before eating something.

Dean shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Ok, let me see if I can find something in the Impala." John swayed his legs out of bed. "Stay here, Ok Sammy? I'll be back."

"Otay…"

JW DW SW

John took his flash light from the dashboard of the Impala and went to the truck to search for food. If he was lucky enough he could fish out a few biscuits or some other snack.

As he was searching the truck he wished Mary was there to take care of the boys. When Dean was two years old Mary would spend a lot of time in the kitchen cooking soups and all baby foods for him. John would taste them and steal a few small spoons of it when he was feeding Dean, because damn they were delicious, and Mary would shout at him and lecture about the importance of nutritious foods for toddlers. He always thought Mary is over reacting, but then again maybe it was the reason Sam was smaller and skinnier than a two year old Dean, and Dean had lost some weight in the last year.

A load of guilt crashed on him, tears wetted his eyes. He needed to take a better care of his kids. What would Mary say if she were still alive? Taking care of the boys was a full time job, and he didn't have enough time in between the hunts, but he decided to try harder.

_I promise Mary._

Finally he found a half full bag of cookies that he didn't know how long has been there, because he didn't remember when he had bought it.

He hurried back to Sam. When he opened the motel room Sam was rubbing his tired eyes with his fisted hands. He looked up and stared at the bag of cookies in his father's hand.

"Look what I found Sammy." John Sat on the bed in front of Sam and took out a few broken cookies. Most of the cookies were crushed under the weight of what ever which has been on them.

Sam took a half cookie and started eating eagerly. Poor Sammy must have been so hungry.

John gave him another piece of cookie and another until there weren't any eatable thing left in the bag.

Sam was thirsty. "Wate' daddy, pwease."

John went to the bath room and filled a plastic glass he had taken from his duffle and filled it with tap water.

Sam drank it all. Then looked at his father and gave him a dimpled smile. John smiled back at his baby boy, Sam's grin widened even more.

"Tank yow daddy." He said in his childish accent.

John's heart broke in half with this. Maybe keeping his baby boys happy wasn't that hard after all. How hard was making a hungry Sam smile at two in the morning? He didn't need much, just a few broken cookies and a glass of tap water.

John hated himself.

Sam laid back and snuggled close to Dean. John covered them with the comforter.

"Goo'nigh' Daddy." Sam closed his sleepy eyes.

"Good night Sammy."

JW DW SW

Six year old Dean jumped on the bed beside Sam. "Wake up Sammy. Look what dad brought us."

Sam sat slowly rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes and look at his brother who had a butter and jam sandwich in his hand, his face was covered in the red jam. He took a large bite of his sandwich and a little drop of jam fell on his black t-shirt.

When Sam looked on the table at the foot of the bed he saw his father sitting at it. In front of him were countless items; jars of jam, butter, cheese, small cartons of milk, bags of pretzels and cookies, scrambled eggs and three bowl of soup.

**Please leave a review. Reviews are cookies, and I'm hungry like Sammy**


End file.
